An Unmet Advisory
by themightysonicwaffle
Summary: Trial Fanfiction - You like I'll update... As the elevator doors screeched open with an ear cracking sound I thought to myself, 'Why has this happened? Why did it happen' As I walked out of the elevator I entered the medical floor. R


**An unmet advisory**

As the elevator doors screeched open with an ear cracking sound I thought to myself, 'Why has this happened? Why did it happen?' As I walked out of the elevator I entered the medical floor, then I came across the unholy monster from before, with that same look of death and despair in its distinctive broken face. Has it been searching for me? As I turned into the right corridor, I sprinted as fast as I could. It came with a quick leap into the corridor, dragging its sabre like arms across the bloodied floor with a slight sense of disbelief.

As I ran through a lab door the creature slashed at my foot, then I fell onto the floor with a great force of momentum. I tried to drag myself away from the murderous beast, it looked quite familiar like I'd seen its face before somewhere else as it glanced at me, and it was like it could see right through me and straight into my tainted broken soul. As it kept moving towards me I sensed it wasn't going to give up until my body remained lifeless. I looked around for an answer to my question. I saw a broken water pipe on the floor, next to a lifeless human husk. I grabbed it and swung for my life. The creature seemed to be compelled to move back to avoid the incoming blows of the pipe, then I finally chucked it at the monsters decaying body. It took a chunk off the right arm, and then it screamed with a sense of agony in its disrupted voice. The blow gave me the chance to run through the medical door and close the door behind me, with a grid lock that the monster would take some time to get past, it would take it a couple of hours to get to me now.

As I took this time to recuperate from the encounter, I thought I should check the room for a bandage for my blood drenched foot. The removal of blood aching from my body started to numb my senses. As I staggered to my feet I heard noises of screaming and gun fire coming from one of the near by air vents. It filled my body with doubt and with desperate questions like 'Was there anyone coming to rescue the crew?' or just leave us to doomed fate, like we were a group of lab rats and the monster was the specimen, soon it would find a way to out smart us and then hunt down another crew member.

Was I the only person alive? Or was that screaming just a decoy for the monster to hunt me down, and end my life? But the biggest question is how did it get on the ship? And was that the only one? Soon a bash came against the locked door; I thought to myself 'this is it'. My time has come but I'm not going down without a fight, so I grabbed a large surgical knife, from a nearby table, and then I stood my ground for what was to come through the dark silver metallic pulse door. As the door tore off its circular hinges I was greeted to a smoky substance which entered the room. Then I realised it was a smoke grenade, and soon the sleeping effect would start in the room, I went unconscious and fell to the floor with deadly impact.

As I woke I was greeted to a bright light in front of my face and security monitors that showed my vital signs. Then the blinding light shut off in an instant, I could see then I was in a small room with a few medical supplies, and a gun on the side of a nearby table across the dark grey flooring. After observing the room carefully I heard a nearby door open with a slight stuttering sound. Then a man in a military uniform came and sat on a chair next to the table, and then asked me a few questions like "How did you survive the crash of the ship and the alien outbreak are there any others?" As he left the room he said, "You're alright now you are off the ship, the creature is gone." I didn't see the emotion in his eyes and it sent shivers up my spine. That thought steered me to conclusion that no one can be trusted as I stood with a burst of contempt on my shoulders. With a steep of agony and pain afterwards I ripped the vital sign wires out of my right shoulder. I screamed with a sudden reflex, as the wire was pulled out followed by a piece of flesh afterwards, the pain I felt was unbearable, I couldn't compare it to anything else in my entire life. Blood spewed out of the wound as I staggered over to the nearby table. I grabbed the bandage and used it on my shoulder. I grabbed the gun in anticipation , and then limped towards the door into the outer part of the complex...

A/N: I wrote this a while ago, but after re-editing it I decided it was finally good enough for you all to read! Don't you feel lucky! Well I may decide to make another chapter if you thought that this was good, or maybe even a prequel of how this all began. But I'm gonna need some reviews guys! Else I won't ever know what you guys want and then I'll just think you don't want the next part!


End file.
